Lose or win?
by Anaarki
Summary: Aomine thinks Kise is complicated but Kise thinks the same about Aomine. Are they going to be able to understand each other? Or is their ego going to win? Will the match between Kaijo and Touou resolve it?


**I don't own KnB**

* * *

 **This is my first fanfinction in English. If there will be any mistakes, please let me know.**

 **Hope you will like it. Feel free to leave some comments :)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Kise was preparing for an oncoming play. It was a match with Touou Academy. The match against Aomine. His longtime rival and also his crush. Kise felt a bit nervous. He wanted to win. He wanted to win so badly. Since he has started playing basketball, his greatest wish has been to surpass Aomine.

He finished stratching his muscles and stood up. It was about the time. Kasamatsu touched Kise's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Kise nodded. "Be careful with your leg. It hasn't recovered yet, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Kise rolled his eyes. The Kaijo's capitan frowned. He was unsure about the whole thing. He didn't want Kise to push on his injured leg so hard, but without him they would definitely lose.

"We've got to go," declared Moriyama. The whole team reached the door. Kise was the last one remaining.

"Just one more minute, I will catch up with you guys on the court."

"Understood, but don't be late." Kise nodded once again and sighed as they left the changing room. He needed to calm himself. Blonde sat down on the bench and coreved his face.

 _Today I'm definitely going to do it. I'll beat Aominecchi and show him I'm worth to be his rival._

He got up fully motivated and ran to the court, trying to ignore the pain in his limb. Fans greeted him with an applause and screams as he walked in the playground. After all he was a famous model.

Kaijo High's team started warming up. Hayakawa passed the ball to Kise and he scored. Kise was a good shooter. He was good in anything. He could copy any movement he had seen before. It was an amazing skill - Perfect Copy.

Suddenly there was another applause. He looked up and saw their oponents coming. And in the front of the team stood Aomine, Touou's ace and also former ace of Generation of Miracles. His mouth was pursed in a typical smirk. Kise's heart skipped a beat.

"Yo, Kise."

"A-aominecchi?" They looked at each other face to face.

"Long time no see," sneered bluenette.

"Y-yeah," stuttered blonde.

"Anyway-" He was stopped by the voice of the commentator.

"The match is about to start." Both teams lined up and captains shaked their hands. There was no time for Kise's and Aomine's conversation to continue.

It was decided that both Kise and Aomine will be taking part in a jump ball. Blonde gazed into Aomine's dark blue eyes. The other just grinned. The play began with a whistle. Aomine took the ball, but Kise ran right after him. He couldn't let him score and have a lead from the start. In the end he wasn't able to stop him and Touou got first 2 points. Kise nabbed the ball and made a comeback.

Suddenly during the play someone's hand slightly touched his ass. He was kind of shocked when he realized it was Aomine. Bluenette's face was still pursed in a self-satisfied smug smile. It happened again in a while.

What was he trying to do? Did he know about Kise's feeling and was he trying to tease him? Or what the hell was that supposed to mean? Blonde got sort of mad. He felt hurt and his leg was still getting worse. But on the other hand he couldn't let his guard down. However, his moves were still getting slowlier and slowlier. He was barely able to suffice Aomine.

"Member change: Kaijo High, number 7"

"What?!"

"You need a rest. You are injured."

"But… I must play. I need to play." He couldn't believe he was benched.

"Just do it. It's an order. Don't try to disobey."

The first half of the match ended 53:41 for Touou. Kise felt down. He blamed himself. The break should last 10 minutes. Blonde left the changing room, where the team was gathered, and headed to the toilets. He washed his face and took a look at his reflection in the mirror. He leaned on the wash-basin, his head tilted down.

"Already exhausted, Mr. Model?" Kise heard familiar voice saying that. He turned round and caught sight of his former teammate.

"No, I am not," replied Kise quickly as he got over the shock. Aomine smirked. He leaned in and put his hand on the wall right next to blonde's head.

"Listen…" Kise gulped. "You really wanna surpass me, don't you?"

"Yeah, is that a problem? We aren't teammates anymore."

"There is no problem with that," snickered the taller one. "Just you know… The only one who can beat me is me." Aomine sounded as arrogant as always. Kise pushed him away and ran to the door. "And your leg… I noticed it before the play began, it must be sore, isn't it? You should just give up and stay on the bench."

"Aominecchi, you meanie!" exclamied model and headed to the corridor.

Bluenette sighed as he was left alone and rubbed his temples. Kise's personality was complicated and he wasn't good at talking.

The break was over. Both teams returned to the court while their fans were cheering for them. Kise felt little bit better, but his mind was still full of Aomine.

What was he trying to do? Why has he been mocking him? And why was he looking at him with such a face right now?

 _Oh, screw that._

Kise took a deep breath and cleared his mind that way. He wanted to focus on basketball, not his love problems.

 _C'mon. Am I a teenage girl or what?_

The match was tough. Kise's limb hurt as hell, but he would never ever give up. There was just one minute left. Kaijo has tightened the score's difference to 86:87. With another basket they took the lead. Kaijo had to just stay up to Aomine's last retreat. And it was Kise's job as an ace. Aomine tried to pass around Kise, but was blocked. Bluenette's play-style was wild. Just like a black panther. Even so was Kise able to keep going with him. The tanned player had to use really special trick to get by. They both jumped touching the ball. No one wanted to lose.

In the end Aomine overpressured Kise and the ball went in. Blonde fell on the ground. He couldn't belive it. He lost.

"The winner is Touou academy with the score 89:88."

"I told you so," stated Aomine.

Kise's eyes widened and started to be filled up with tears. He has longed for the victory for so long.

"Oi Kise, are you all right?!" yelled Kasamatsu, his voice definitelly worried.

"Yeah…" muttered model quietly.

"Then get up." The captain threw a towel on his head. Kise tried to stand up.

"I-I can't…"

"What's wrong?!"

"My leg… I just can't…" He glimsed a hand reaching for him. He looked up and noticed it was Aomine.

"Need help?" Blonde's eyes widened once again.

"Aominecchi…"

"Nah, just give me your hand already," growled the named one, but this time his voice was kind of gentle. As much as possible because we are still talking about Aomine. Kise couldn't do anything but breath out. Blunette rolled his eyes and without the permission grabbed Kise and helped him up. He put blonde's hand around his neck and supported him all the way out from the playground.

They stopped at the end of the main corridor. Kise leaned against the wall, his eys constantly filled up with tears.

"A-aominecchi," sobbed.

"What a crybaby." Aomine held his chin up.

"I w-wanted to win so much… I-I wanted to show you I'm worth it… How can I face you now…? I-" Kise's voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. There was a moment of silence.

"You played very well, Kise." Model blinked.

"What?!" He looked like he didn't get it at all. Bluenette sighed.

"You think way too much." Kise looked even more confused.

"Aominecchi, I don't understand…" Aomine wiped his tears away and smiled half-mouth. He came closer to Kise with his eyes fixed on his lips. Blonde stopped breathing for a while and gulped.

"I said you are perfectly fine."

"That means-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips. Aomine kissed him gently as if he was something precious. The kiss didn't last long. They got separated quite quickly. Kise wasn't sure whether it was a dream or reality.

"W-what are you doing, Aominecchi?"

"I guess I've kissed you." Kise just stared at him. "You are really slow today. I like you, idiot." Kise finally got it, when he was told directly. He smiled and touched bluenette's face with a hand.

"I've admired you since middle school and-"

"I know." The taller one grinned. "It took me some time but I've noticed it. I'm not as foolish as someone." It was totally obvious who he meant.

"That was rude, Ahominecchi!" Bluenette laughed.

The next kiss was rough. Aomine pushed the other boy's back against the wall. His own hands were rested on the wall as well. He bit blonde's lips, licked them and played with his tongue. It was passionate and Kise couldn't help it but moan. Aomine was completly satisfied that he heard Kise likes it.

Kise's fingers slipped in Aomine's basketball shirt.

"Oi oi we are still in public you know." Kise chuckled and kissed him again. When they ran out of the oxigen, Aomine broke the kiss and looked the other one in the eyes.

"Your team must be worried. Go change." Bluenette rufled Kise's hair.

"Yeah you are right, Aominecchi."

"I will pick you up at the door and accompany you home. Hurry up." He left without any other word.

Kise made a beatific smile. He should feel down, his team lost and and his body was injured again, even so he was so fucking happy. Plus when he hobbled to the changing room, no one was crying and no one was blaming him. They even tried to cheer him up.

By and by Aomine came for him. Kise's teammates were already gone.

"Last one again?"

"Whose fault you think it is?"

"Yours, obviously." Kise pouted. Bluenette shook his head. "Anyway, where is your bag?"

"In the locker, why?" Aomine put both of the bags - his and Kise's - over his shoulder and lifted Kise up in a bridal-style.

"Hey?! What are you doing? Let me down! Baka, let go of me!" Kise hit him in the chest with his fist.

"Ouch, that hurts. Stop it already."

"Let go of me! I can walk on my own, this is embarrassing!"

"Shut up, Kise. Clearly, your leg isn't okay, so I will tote you all the way home. But first, we will drop by my place." Kise sighed.

"Geez, you are impossible."

They've got home in half an hour. Kise tried to ignore strange looks which people were giving them all the way. They stopped right before Aomine's flat.

"Aominecchi, thank you, that's more than enough," muttered blonde and tried to get out of his grasp. Aomine ignored him. He was used to it. They spet plenty of time together in middle school - always playing one on one. Kise has managed to be a bit annyoing sometimes.

"My jacket, right pocket. There are my keys. Open the door." Kise couldn't resist and did as he was told. Aomine carried him in his appartment and laid him into the bed. Kise sat up. His golden eyes examined the room. He felt like he hasn't been here for ages. Everything seemed to be so different than it used to be.

"Are those my magazines?" He pointed on the floor next to the wardrobe.

"Huh?" Aomine turned round and caught sigh of his collection of Kise's photobooks. "Oh that, that's eh… yeah." Bluenette looked away. He felt embarrassed for the first time in his life.

"I'm happy."

"What?"

"It makes me glad to know you like them," he smiled brightly.

"You really are an idiot." Aomine sat next to Kise and placed him a hand on his thigh. He could feel his muscles under his fingers.

"Anyway, why did you tease me back then? It was really mean what you said to me while the break." Aomine took a deep breath.

"It shouldn't be like that. I just tried to tell you I'm worried." Model blinked.

"Tell what?"

"Oh shut up you blonde bastard." Aomine rolled his eyes but before he could do anything, he was hugged.

"I'm so happy, Aominecchi." Bluenette didn't reply, just kissed him. He pushed the other boy, so Kise's back landed on the bed, and leaned in.

"You hit me before. I think you need a punishment." Aomine bit model's ear. Kise grinned.

"One on one?"

"Yeah… in the bed."


End file.
